1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector, and to an optical connector which is used for connecting a plurality of packages and a backplane in a communication apparatus, in which apparatus, the plurality of packages are inserted into a shelf, and are connected to the backplane side by side.
In the communication apparatus in which the plurality of packages are inserted into the shelf, and are connected to the backplane side by side, optical modules are loaded on the packages in addition to electronic modules. Therefore, connections between the packages and the backplane include not only electric connections but also optical connections. Therefore, in groups of connectors along edges of inserting-direction ends of the packages, electric connectors and optical connectors are mixed. Therefore, at a time of assembling and maintenance of the communication apparatus, measures to cope with a case where another package is erroneously inserted into a package insertion portion to which a predetermined package should be inserted should be taken also for the optical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to the electric connectors, measures for preventing connection between electric connectors, which do not correspond to one another, by incorporating coding keys therein, are taken. However, the optical connectors do not have such coding keys.
Therefore, when another package has been erroneously inserted into a package inserting portion for a predetermined package, optical connectors of the package face electric connectors on the backplane, and the optical connectors are forcibly connected to the electric connectors. In this case, ferrules, which are incorporated into the optical connectors in a manner in which they are aligned, abut against terminals of the electric connectors, and, thereby, the ferrules are damaged. When the extending-end surfaces of the ferrules are damaged, optical-signal transmission efficiency in a case where optical connectors are connected with one another is degraded.
An object of the present invention is to provide an optical connector in which the above-mentioned problem is solved.
An optical connector according to the present invention comprises an optical-connector housing in which a ferrule at the extending end of an optical fiber is incorporated, the optical-connector housing having a coding-key mounting portion,
wherein a coding key is mounted at the coding-key mounting portion in a condition in which the extending end of the coding key projects further than the extending end of the ferrule.
In this arrangement, the coding key is mounted to the optical connector, and, also, the extending end of the coding key projects further than the extending end of the ferrule. Thereby, when the optical connector is erroneously attempted to be connected with an electrical connector, the coding key of the optical key abuts against a coding key of the electrical connector so that further approach of these connectors is prevented. As a result, the extending-end surface of the ferrule is prevented from being damaged.
Further, when a worker presses one of these connectors against the other with great force, the coding keys are damaged, so that the optical connector and the electrical connector are prevented from being damaged.
Further, optical connectors which do not correspond to one another are prevented from being connected.
An optical connector according to another aspect of the present invention comprises an optical-connector housing in which a ferrule at the extending end of an optical fiber is incorporated,
wherein:
the optical-connector housing has a first coding key special for optical connectors;
the first coding key special for optical connectors has an arrangement such that the first coding key special for optical connectors abuts against any of all the standardized coding keys, but the first coding key special for optical connectors does not abut against a second coding key special for optical connectors, which is a counterpart of the first coding key special for optical connectors; and
the extending end of the first coding key special for optical connectors projects further than the extending end of the ferrule.
In this arrangement, the optical-connector housing has the coding key special for optical connectors, and the coding key special for optical connectors has an arrangement such that the coding key special for optical connectors abuts against any of all the standardized coding keys. Thereby, the coding key of the optical connector inevitably abuts against the coding key of any electrical connector when the optical connector is attempted to be connected with the electrical connector. As a result, further approach of these connectors is prevented, and the extending-end surface of the ferrule of the optical fiber is prevented from being damaged.
Further, in this arrangement, the first coding key special for optical connectors does not abut against the second coding key special for optical connectors, which is a counterpart of the first coding key special for optical connectors. Thereby, connection between these optical connectors is performed without hindrance.
An optical connector according to another aspect of the present invention comprises an optical-connector housing in which a ferrule at the extending end of an optical fiber is incorporated, the optical-connector housing having, at both ends in the longitudinal directions thereof, arm portions,
wherein the arm portions are provided at such positions that the arm portions abut against portions of a housing of an electrical connector when the optical connector and the electrical connector are attempted to be connected with one another, so that connection therebetween is prevented.
Thus, merely by changing the shape of the housing, it is possible to prevent connection between the optical connector and the electrical connector as a result of the arm portions of the optical connector abutting against the portions of the housing of the electrical connector when the optical connector is attempted to be connected with the electrical connector.
An optical connector according to another aspect of the present invention comprises an optical-connector housing in which a ferrule at the extending end of an optical fiber is incorporated, said optical-connector housing having, on both sides in the width directions thereof, projecting portions,
wherein said projecting portions are provided at such positions that said projecting portions abut against portions of a housing of an electrical connector when said optical connector and said electrical connector are attempted to be connected with one another, so that connection therebetween is prevented.
Thus, merely by changing the shape of the housing, it is possible to prevent connection between the optical connector and the electrical connector as a result of the projecting portions of the optical connector abutting against the portions of the housing of the electrical connector when the optical connector is attempted to be connected with the electrical connector.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.